A Day Before You
by StandingOnTheRooftops
Summary: 4x3, cannon, fluff/get-together; set right after the final battle with Libra. Songfic. I have reworked and edited it, fixing grammatical erros and spelling mistakes. I also changed some of the wording towards the end, so please check it out!


**_A Day Before You_**

**Quatre's thoughts as he wakes up in the hospital after the incident with Dorothy and the subsequent final battle. It's a 3x4 get together fic, so it may be a bit mushy and sweet. More cotton-candy... it's my favorite kind.**

**I have edited this, fixed mistakes, and changed a little of the wording, but it's still basiclythe same! I hope you like it! Please tell me if you did... or if you didn't!**

**~*~**

_I had all but given up on_

_finding the one that I could fall into,_

_A day before you._

_I was ready to settle for _

_less than love and not much more._

_There was no such thing as a Dream Come True,_

_But that was all a day before you._

My head is hurting. And my heart... and my whole body. It's all one throbbing mass. I feel like I've been tossed through a cheese grater... or skewered on a shisk-ke-bob and grilled to a crisp. Which, technically, I remember all the events from before I passed out, I have. It's quite painful to open my eyes, but thankfully the room is dim. I try to move myself, but pain erupts along my whole body. Except my right arm. I can't move it... I can't feel it. Shoving back the pain, I look down at my arm.

And I can't help but smile.

_Now you're here,_

_And every-thing's changin'_

_Suddenly life means so much._

_I can't wait _

_To wake up tomorrow,_

_And find out this promise is true._

_I will never have to go back to..._

_A day before you._

He's asleep. He's leaning down onto the bed, his hand gripping mine like a lifeline. For a while, I'd doubted that he felt the same... but after these past few days... I'm willing to bet my life that he shares these feelings, even if he won't admit it. His brown hair has fallen off of his face, warm against the harsh white of the hospital bed.

I don't think he realizes just how much he means to me. He looks so sweet, so innocent, so peaceful, that I want to let him just sleep... he probably hasn't had too much sleep over the past few days. But my arm is numb. And I'd really like something for the pain radiating all over the rest of my body.

So I move my left arm close enough to brush his hair.

"Trowa..." My voice is cracked. How long have I been in this hospital, anyway? "Trowa... wake up."

_In your eyes, I see forever._

_Makes me wish that my life never knew_

_the day before you,_

_oh, but Heaven knows those years without you,_

_were shapin' my heart for the day I found you_

_If you're the reason for all that I've been through,_

_Then I'm thankful for_

_the day before you._

My breath nearly catches when those beautiful green eyes blink open. He doesn't move, but just stares up at me. Those eyes hold my future. I know it. But does he?

"Quatre," he breathes, still not moving. Poor Trowa... he probably thinks he's dreaming. I can feel the loneliness simply radiating off of him. It only ebbs when he's near me; when it's replaced by other, more urgent, emotions.

I smile, my hand still in that wonderfully soft hair. "Trowa... I kind of need my arm back."

_But now you're here,_

_And every-thing's changin'_

_Suddenly life means so much._

_I can't wait_

_To wake up tomorrow_

_And find out this promise is true,_

_I will never have to go back to..._

_The day before you_

_Was the last day that I ever lived alone,_

_And I'm never goin' back,_

_No, I'm never going back,_

I feel his embarrassment before I see the slight tinting of his cheeks. He so damn cute when he does that. And then he smiles, and I think my heart actually stopped for a moment. Oh, he's absolutely beautiful when he smiles... but he does it so rarely. I hold my breath, waiting for him to jerk away, jump up with some silly excuse of being tired.

But he simply lays there, staring at me with those gorgeous green eyes.

"Quatre," he breaths my name. He turns his head, burying his face in my side. Part of me screams in pain, and part of me hopes he'll never move from that spot. "I thought I'd lost you, Quatre," he says into the blankets. His voice is mumbled, hushed by the soft cotton, but I can still hear each word perfectly. And I can feel the relief flowing from him.

I smile, hoping to lighten the mood. "You think that one measly little rich brat could keep me from coming back to you?" I joked. Everyone knows I don't consider Dorothy a brat... just a little emotional, maybe a little misguided. And I truly don't blame her for what she did. Deep down... she was as kind as I was. Maybe even more so.

He moves again, moving away before I felt the bed shift. He lays his long, lean body beside mine. My breath hisses between clenched lips, and he runs a hand gently down my face, worry in his eyes.

"Are you in pain?"

I shake my head 'no', although it's a lie. True, the throbbing over my body has dulled into a ache by now, but I was far from not being in pain- but it's just a different kind of pain. I just can't stand to see that worry in his eyes. I wonder... does he know what he does to my body, to my heart, when he's this close?

I simply melt when he wraps his arms gently around me, shifting me so that my head rests against his shoulders. I hear him sigh, and brush his lips across my forehead.

"Go to sleep," he whispers. "I'm not leaving."

He's really making it hard for me to keep my secret.

I have loved him since I first saw him. Well... no, that's not quite true. It was just infatuation for that first day. But since that first night though, when he came in and played the flute to accompany my violin. I have loved him since then.

And I've kept my secret, thinking that he would never feel the same. But now I feel myself questioning that. Lying here, all the pain is chased away. Does he know that he does that? Puts me at peace with such a simple little touch? That his touch is more potent than any painkillers the doctors can prescribe?

And slowly, I open my heart fully to him, and I feel the little slivers of emotion that he's trying to suppress, but can't quite control, can't quite hold in check.

Closing my eyes, I bask in the almost sun-like warmth of his feelings.

And I decide that my secret has been kept long enough.

_Now you're here, _

_Every-thing's changin'_

_Suddenly life means so much..._

_I can't wait_

_To wake up tomorrow_

_And find out this promise is true,_

_No, I'm never going back,_

_I will never have to go back to..._

_Yeah..._

_I will never have to go back to..._

_The day before you..._

"Trowa?"

"Hmm?" He sounds almost sleepy. I can't help but smile again as I open my eyes to look up at him.

"Before you, my life was empty of real feelings. Now, you're here and my whole life is changing... for the better. Life means so much more. I want to wake up tomorrow and find out that your promise is true. I want you not to ever leave me," I bury my head in his neck, kissing that tender flesh that flutters under my lips, "I love you. Trowa, I don't want to go back to how it was the day before you."

He lifts my chin, and I feel his lips graze mine. I let my eyes drift open, meet his. He's smiling again, oh so sweetly. And suddenly, my life is perfect.

"Quatre, my angel. My little one. I'm never going to leave you. Ever. I love you, and I don't want to ever go back to a day before you."

~Owari~

~*~

**AN: Just so's you know... the song is 'A Day Before You' by Rascal Flatts. And I don't own them, the song, or GW. There... I said it. Happy now?**

**Now, just click on that little go button in the corner and reveiw this, please. Thank You!**


End file.
